injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
S.T.A.R. Labs Missions
S.T.A.R Labs Missions is a Single-Player mode in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Missions S.T.A.R. Labs Missions consist of special scenarios that the player can take part in. These missions range from battles with NPC'S, or minigames that rely on platforming, button rhythm, or stealth. Each Mission contains three Stars that are earned by meeting certain requirements in the mission. Each character has a ten mission storyline. There are 240 Missions in total, along with an additional 20 Missions included with the Red Son DLC pack. In order to train heroes from across the globe, S.T.A.R. Labs has created a wealth of character-specific missions that replicate a series of challenging circumstances to overcome. Try to achieve three stars in every mission for the ultimate prize. Aquaman *'Atlantean Warrior: '''In order to protect Atlantis, Aquaman must hone his skills. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Assassin's Contract: Deathstroke is coming for Aquaman, so head him off by going to him! Stop Deathstroke and watch out for the Penguin's umbrella attack on the closest fighter. *'''King of Atlantis: Deathstroke informed you that Bane is coming after you. Go to him, and complete the moves to the right of the screen before time runs out. *'Falling Lasers:' Cyborg has attempted to set a trap for Aquaman so he can take over Atlantis. Show him how slippery you are while avoiding lasers. *'Back Alley: '''Standing within Grundy's gas cloud causes Aquaman damage. Defeat Grundy as the gas cloud grow over time until the screen is covered. *'Big Smash:' Sinestro is attempting to build a construct that can destroy Atlantis itself. Over the course of the fight he will become more powerful. *'Lost Trident: Doomsday has reached the Throne Room! When too much damage is taken, Aquaman will drop his trident. Pick it up by pressing R1. *'Hot Spot: '''Black Adam is trying to get to Atlantis himself. Defeat him while avoiding exploding floor fires conjured by Raven. *'Jaws of Life: Press the correct corresponding buttons on-screen to telepathically tell the incoming rabid shark not to eat you. *'Olympian Champion: '''Ares has recruited a group of villains to aid him. Defeat them one at a time, then take out Ares. Ares *'The God's War:' Time to seek out and punish the Justice League, starting with Green Arrow. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'A Rock and a Hard Place:' A group of Amazonians have launched a barrage of rocks at Ares. Slice incoming rocks by pressing triangle for high swing, X for low swing. *'Battle of Titans:' Superman must pay for his hand in banishing Ares to Hades. Defeat an enraged Superman. *'Underwater Warfare: Prove to Aquaman that even Earth's seas belong to you. Defeat Aquaman while underwater. *'''Rust Bucket: Ares' armor has rusted from his underwater battle with Aquaman. Tap any directional button to shake the rust off your armor. *'Cloak Of The Gods: '''Ares desires to fool the Amazonians by sneaking into Themyscira. Stay invisible wthout getting hit until time runs out. *'Spears Away: Ares charges forward towards Themyscira, meeting a barrage of spears. Preform Ares' teleport technique to evade then defeat Hawkgirl. *'Rain And Pour: '''Defeat Flash while hazardous ruins fall from the sky. Green raindrops replenish health while red rain drops deplete health. *'Lasso Tied: 'Wonder Woman has entrapped Ares with her lasso. *'Reign Supreme: 'The time has come to conquer Themyscira! Defeat it's guards and their champion Wonder Woman. Bane *'Body Builder: 'Before Bane sets out to find more venom, he must train. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Zap Zap: 'It seems that other villains are interested in the Venom as well. Defeat Harley while avoiding the lightning attacks. *'Give Me Life: 'While searching a cave for Venom, Vane was bit by a vampiric bat. Each hit that lands will regain a portion of health lost during the fight. *'Stay Alive: Bane is weakened and desperately needs more Venom, but the Flash has been sent to protect the supply. Survive for twenty seconds without being hit by any attacks. *'Venom Rage: '''Continually use Bane's Character Power to regain life. Insufficent life regeneration will result in failure. *'Pulverize and Thrash:' You must retrieve more Venom. Defeat twenty Joker Thugs before time expires to get one step closer. *'Ice Box': Stop Doomsday from getting the last of the venom. Fight Doomsday while avoiding the falling ice conjured by Killer Frost. *'Fender-Bender': Bane wants to keep Batman from being able to escape with the Venom. Destroy the Batmobile before time expires, and watch out for its defenses. *'Juiced Up': The lack of Venom is making Bane enraged! You have fifteen seconds to defeat Nightwing and advance towards the Venom supply. *'Break the Bat: You must weaken Batman and perform Bane's Backbreaker. Defeat Batman to obtain the Venom you so badly need. Batman *'Sparring Practice: '''Batman must hone his skills before going after Arkham's deadliest villans. Execute the moves listed at the top of the screen to spar. *'Baffled Bats: Scarecrow's fear inducing poison fills the air. Capture Raven before Scarecrow's madness overcomes Batman's reality. *'Grenades And Grundy: '''Grundy, a zombie, is tough to damage with hand-to-hand combat. Use the undead grenades, located around the Batcave, to do significant damage. Black Adam *'Mighty Human:' Black Adam has returned from exile to test his skills. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Flip of the Coin:' Send a message to Shazam by defeating Batman. Two-Face will also flip his coin to determine who he'll shoot next. *'Dry Lightning:' An unknown presence has created a storm of lightning above Gotham. Defeat Ares while avoiding the lightning strikes. *'What You Get:' Lex is testing a new defense technology and sends a missile barrage at Black Adam. 5 missile hits results in failure. *'Reflection:' Angered at Lex for a failed attempt on his life, Black Adam seeks revenge. When Luthor's shield activates damage will be reflected back at the attacker. *'Splat': Use the correct button commands to zap down approaching meteors. *'Discharge:' LexCorps' hoverbots are able to harness your power when in range. Smash them to regain your power. *'Razzle Dazzle:' Use the Left Joystick to move your energy shield to deflect Cyborg's bouncing rockets. First to miss 3 rockets losses. *'SHAZAM: Black Adam is racing to be the first to say SHAZAM. Perform a combo with greater damage to speak each letter. *'''Ice Breaker: Shazam has teamed up with Killer Frost to defeat his arch enemy. Defeat your foe in a final battle while avoiding the falling ice. Catwoman *'Avoid The Lights: '''In order to gain access into the museum Catwoman must avoid the moving spotlights and destroy the air vent. *'Isis:' Use Isis to sneak past the guards in order to obtain information on the location of the Batcave. *'Rumble In The Museum:' Using Catwoman's nimble reflexes, defeat 20 guards in under 40 seconds before the alarm goes off. *'Safe Cracker:' The museum break-in led Catwoman to a safe at Wayne Manor. Hit Wayne's safe to crack it open within 30 seconds. *'Bloodletting:' Catwoman was injured opening a safe containing the Batcave map. Complete the list of moves in the tracker before you pass out from blood loss. *'The Getaway:' Catwoman has finally located the Batmobile. Defeat both Nightwing and Batman, then activate the switch to release your prize. Cyborg *'Injustice For All:' The Justice League is impressed with your skills in defeating Luthor. Show them what you are made of. Deathstroke *'Trained Professional:' Deathstroke wants to test his skills before his next contract. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Never Enough: Fire grenades at Green Arrow. Each shot is affected by the wind. The longer you hold, the more powerful the shot. *'''Assassin's Strike: Deathstroke must progress past the rock traps. *'Burn With Me: '''Another day, another target to eliminate. Time your movements carefully to avoid the erupting fire. *'Bomb, Shield, And Sword: Bomb beats Sword. Shield beats Bomb. Sword beats Shield. *'Target Acquired: '''Lex is trying to stop you from completing your contract. Eliminate Green Lantern while avoiding the targeted laser strikes. *'Pipe Bombs: 'You must get past the pipes to get to your contract. Press the corresponding button on-screen to shoot a bomb at a selected pipe. Time your shot when steam is not present. *'Laser Targeting: 'In order to fulfill your contract on Bane, you must battle him while avoiding the laser hazards triggered by Luthor's men. *'Now You See Me: 'Deathstroke has located his next two targets. Eliminate Cyborg and Lex while their cloaking devices are active. *'Eagle Eye: 'Lex isn't getting away this time! When he launches his missiles into the air, destroy them before causing additional damage. Doomsday *'It Begins: Doomsday has been captive for years, and must train before seeking his revenge. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Riddle Me That!:' Get Lex to tell you the location of Superman by defeating him. Defeat Lex while the Riddler drops surprises. *'Doomsday's Revenge:' Defeat Green Lantern while he is powered up. *'Search for Superman:' Further weaken the Justice League by defeating Wonder Woman. Avoid being hit by the tentacles that have joined the fight to help protect Superman. *'D-Day:' Time has come to exact your revenge! Stop Superman while he is enraged. With Superman's death, your vengence on the Justice League will be complete. The Flash *'Sparks: '''You must act quickly to stop Lex, but he's sent Deathstroke to slow you down. Attack him with the moves listed above to get by him, and back to your mission. *'Slow Down:' Another Roadblock! With only minutes until the bomb detonates, Grundy and Doomsday stand in your way. Use your Character Power to help defeat them. *'The Scarlet Speedster:' Grundy is destroying Metropolis to distract Flash. Save humans by pressing R1 near them before they get crushed by falling debris. Green Arrow *'The Harder They Fall:' According to the list, Green Arrow must put and end to Sinestro. Over the course of the fight he will become more powerful. Green Lantern N/A Harley Quinn *'Best Served Cold:' Harley's first stop to find answers begins with Batman. Execute each move at the top of the screen to reach the next location. *'Kisses!:' The last battle has left Harley injured and her health is depleting. Use your Character Trait Ability to regain health. Contain Catwoman to get answers. Hawkgirl N/A Joker N/A Killer Frost N/A Lex Luthor N/A Nightwing *'Just Add Water:' While underwater Nightwing's movements will be slower. Aquaman fights at normal speed. Raven *'Titans Go:' The demon Trigon has possessed Raven to hurt her friends. Defeat the Titans. *'Bleeding Out:' The struggle with your inner self is causing you to bleed out and lose all your health. *'Life Steal: Trigon's evil power over Raven is overwhelming! Steal health by landing attacks against Hawkgirl. *'''Return of Trigon: Trigon comes forth to confront Raven directly, father to daughter. Defeat Trigon to prove where your allegiances lie. Shazam *'Wisdom of Solomon:' Lex is assissting Black Adam in obtaining an ancient Egyptain artifact. Complete the list of moves on the right side of the screen before time runs out. Sinestro *'Sinestro Corps:' Now that he is free again, Sinestro must hone his dormant skills. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Sinestro's Power:' Sinestro must protect the Earth so that he may rule it. Use the correct button commands to shoot down approaching meteors. *'Backup: '''Atrocitus has arrived to help Sinestro take control of Earth. When near Atrocitus press R1 and he will deliver a powerful attack. Solomon Grundy *'Brute Strength:' Bane has challenged you to a contest of strength. Be the first to perform 50 hits. An unknown force has sped up time. *'Lightning Storm:' Black Adam has created a storm of lighting above Gotham. Defeat Black Adam while avoiding lightning strikes. *'Swamp Gas:' A gas cloud will start to enlarge over time. Defeat your opponent before it covers the entire screen. Superman *'Getting Started: Flash tries to reason with Superman about letting his emotions get in the way. Complete the moves listed on top of the screen before saving Lois. *'''The Yellow Sun: Determined to get past Bane, Superman uses the sun's power to build his strength. Stand in the rays to charge Superman's health. *'Kryponite Batarangs:' Lex has attached a mind-control device to Batman. Defeat Batman while avoiding his Kryponite batarangs. *'Heating Up:' Overcome the Alternate Superman that Lex has brought to Earth. Hit the matching on-screen button to power up your heat vision. *'Rain Of Fire:' Cyborg has been reprogrammed by Lex to take down Superman. Watch out for falling debris from nearby buildings. Wonder Woman *'Amazonian Training:' Train with the Amazonians before attempting to take on Ares. Execute each move at the top of the screen. *'Lights Out:' Each attack Raven lands will darken the screen. Each attack Wonder Woman lands will brighten the screen. *'Meteor Shower:' Ares has conjured a meteor storm while Black Adam attacks. Defeat him while avoiding the flaming rock. *'An Amazonian's Power:' Wonder Woman was hurt in the last battle and is slowly losing health. Complete the list of moves in the tracker before time expires. *'Purified Rain:' An energy storm has rolled in. Each raindrop collected fills your Super Meter. *'Catching A Thief:' Grundy has stolen an Amazonian gemstone for Ares. Execute the correct sequence of commands in time to stop him from getting away! *'Who's There?: '''Ares is controlling Cyborg to put an end to the Amazonians. Defeat Cyborg while his cloaking device is active. *'Inner Strength: Superman will help you train for the fight ahead. Be the first to perform 100 hits. Red Son Missions The Red Son Pre-Order Bonus provides an additional 20 Mission storyline where the player uses Superman, Wonder Woman, and Solomon Grundy in their Red Son skins. Here's a list of Missions: Red Son Superman *'''Last Son Of Krypton: The Last Son of Krypton heads toward Earth, his spacepod encounters an asteroid belt. You use the ship's Laser System to destroy the asteroids. Red Son Wonder Woman N/A Red Son Solomon Grundy N/A Category:About